1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital contents for use when an user makes an order for prints and a system for receiving orders for prints.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been put into practice various digital photo service systems such as those which; digitize pictures taken by users and store the digitized image data representing the pictures in an image server; digitize pictures taken by users, record the digitized image data representing the pictures on a CD-ROM and provide the CD-ROM to the user, and take orders for more prints. As a kind of such digital photo service systems, there has been known a network photo service system which receives order for various photo services like orders for prints by way a network, e.g., internet.
Further there has been put into practice a digital photo service in which template data representing layout of letters and a specific character is provided to users and postcards, greeting cards, or anniversary cards are printed on the basis of image data obtained by combining with the template data user's image data such as image data stored in a CR-ROM or image data representing a picture taken by the user with a digital camera or the like.
Generally, digital contents representing characters or pictures of TV talents are copyrighted, and when such copyrighted digital contents are used, a copyright royalty must be paid to the copyright holders.
Accordingly, it is not desirable to deliver copyrighted digital contents or combined image data including such copyrighted digital contents to the user in that the copyrighted digital contents can be illegally used without payment of the copyright royalty.